gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ginta Biku
|birth_name = Gintaré Kubiliute |birth_date = |birth_place = Kaunas, Lithuania |origin = |alias = |genre = |occupation = |years_active = 2000–present |label = Universal Music Group |associated_acts = |website = }} Ginta Biku, pseudonym of Gintare Kubiliuté (Born in Kaunas, May 14, 1987), is a Swiss singer, celebrity and entrepreneur known for blending technology with entertainment. Early Life Ginta was born in Kaunas, Lithuania on May 14 in 1987, her mother is Lithuanian and her father South African. Ginta was raised in Lugano, Switzerland. She speaks 6 languages - Italian, French, English, Lithuanian Russian and German, and has a master in "Entrepreneurship and Innovation" in Silicon Valley. Career Ginta debuts in fashion industry at age 12 as face of Lee Jeans. In 2002 she wins Miss Teen Switzerland, performing music for the first time in front of a large audience. The same year she is the youngest, and first Swiss winner, of Miss Muretto beauty contest. While still at school, Ginta signs a fashion contract with model agency Woman in Milan and starts working for international brands, as Blumarine. (2006-2009) Beginnings At age 17 Ginta hosts a TV show on National Swiss channel RSI alongside with Matteo Pelli. After finishing high school Ginta studies sound engineering and works for films, radios and music records, while working on her first album 1.0. (2010-2015) Music production and 1.0 She presents her single “Unsaid“ at the Castrocaro Music Festival in Italy and wins the Critics Prize in 2010. At the festival Ginta meets the Italian producer Celso Valli and the manager Michele Torpedine and start collaborating. In 2012 she signs a contract with the national Italian channel RAI 1 as singer at Pippo Baudo Sunday show. The same year, Ginta signs a records deal with Universal Music Group. Her first international single is a remake of the famous French song written by Serge Gainsbourg Comment te dire adieu. On August 9 the first EP, named 1.0, is released digitally worldwide. Ginta tours and receives the Rising Star prize from Virgin Radio. In 2014 Ginta performs on the Day of Restoration of Independence of Lithuania at the central Plaza in Vilnius. Also in 2014 Ginta performs at the Coca-Cola Summer Festival in Rome. In 2015 Ginta represents Switzerland at the New Wave Music Festival in Sochi, Russia, and qualifies 5th place among 26,000 participants. In that same year Ginta wrote the main track for the documentary "Endless Corridor". (2016-2017) New Technologies and Cet Air La Two years later, in 2016, Ginta studies new technologies in Silicon Valley and decides to integrate mixed reality features to entertainment industry. She starts the collaboration with the choreographer Brian Friedman and vocal coaches to the stars Danila Satragno and Annabel Williams. The year after, in 2017, Ginta is finalist at Eurovision Song Contest Switzerland 2017 being the first Swiss artist, and one of the first in the world, to use 3D and augmented reality on her performances. Ginta’s single “Cet Air La” is the first Swiss virtual reality music video, directed by Ray Kay. The traditional 2D video for the song is a one-shot video also directed by Ray Kay Music Style GInta's music is described as cinematic sound and its references to various aspects of pop culture, particularly that of French 1950s and ‘60s. It's a blend of retro music as much as the most modern deep house sonorities. The core of her sound is "movie music", laid out over-top a retro vocal cadence. Other Ventures Ginta is active in the neuroscience fieldwork with the goal to blaze a trail in the study, research, perception and application of music to enhance human development, health and well-being, expand global consciousness and knowledge. She founded RSVlab, an organization of music insiders, neuroscientists and neurosurgeons that explore connections between brain and music. She debuted with her first fashion collection at the Milan Fashion Week with her brand Laifei. She is also the creator and owner of the Swiss juice&coffee house franchise café-à-porter, specialised in vegan, gluten-free, dairy-free and general allergy-free products. External links * Ginta Biku website References A list of all (red) references) Category:1987 births Category:Swiss singers Category:Lithuanian singers Category:Living people Category:Eurovision Song Contest